Paybacks
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is another in my series featuring my OC Zach Hotchner with Jack joining his brother on road trip with the pro baseball team Zach plays on. It's includes the entire BAU family and a little behind the scenes look at major league baseball.


**A/N: Surprise! You all know I'm a huge Atlanta Braves fan. Something in their game Wednesday night sparked this idea. I'm gonna run with it. I love to write and this is a one-shot. So I can sneak it in before I do my eye surgeries.**

 **Trust me; I'll follow up on the seed I planted in my latest** _ **Family**_ **story after that. I just gotta do this one.**

 **This idea, fueled by what actually happened Wednesday night starts with this. Hang on my international non-baseball fans. I'll explain the set up.**

 **Major League Baseball (MLB) is divided into two leagues; the American and National Leagues. For many years, the two leagues did not play games against each other in the "regular season" until the World Series. In 1997, MLB moved to change that with "inter-league" games. It's very popular with baseball fans. MLB now schedules those series three times during the season.**

 **In their infinite wisdom, MLB, a few years back, had those games become "home and home" series. Two games in whatever league's park; followed by two games in the other league's home park. I know; it's confusing. I hope you understand. Please PM me if you don't. But that's the set-up for this story.**

 **All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios. I still hate saying that the scum suckers.**

 **But I keep my promise. I keep the true CM characters, along with my original FF characters alive for you diehard fans.**

 ***Jedi Knight bow***

The Braves and the Toronto Blue Jays started their four game interleague series in Canada. The Braves players during batting practice admired the confines of the Rogers Centre in Toronto, including the closed roof with the cold weather outside.

Having come off a six game losing streak, the Braves were looking to change the tide of their fortunes. A 10-6 win had them smiling in the visitor's clubhouse taking showers after the win. Freddie Freeman homered in the game, making him a perfect ten for ten in every ballpark he played in with a homerun in each. Zach had his own monster homerun as well early in the game. Yet some of the team, including Zach, were sporting bruises. The Toronto pitching staff had a nasty reputation and had hit three batters in retaliation including Zach and Freddie. Seeing the pitch coming, he deftly moved out of the way to have the pitch land in a non-strategic muscle area of his body.

The next night, Zach and Freddie homered again. That got Matt Kemp, Dansby Swanson, the Braves' Gold Glove outfielder Ender Incarte and Jace Peterson sporting bruises as well. In two games, the Toronto pitchers had hit seven players.

Flying home to Atlanta to play the next two games, the guys got together. "Cob," Matt Kemp asked knowing his work ethic, "coincidence?" Some of the pitching staff, enjoying a beer with the rest of the guys gathered around as well.

Zach shook his head. "Hell no. That's how they play."

"What are you going to do Cob," Swanson asked.

Zach shook his head. "I know in the baseball world it's expected to deliver retaliation. I don't believe in that. Maddux always said, 'I'm better than that. And I let my team deliver those messages. We don't stoop to their level.' I live by that; let's just keep drilling the hell out of their pitching staff."

Kemp, the senior member of the team smiled at him. "Then that's the way we play it." The rest all smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey Matt," Zach said, "Don't get me wrong. I don't like it any more than you. But my call is we make then look like what they are. They're loose cannons. Let's play off that."

Kemp pointed at him with a smile. Zach was curled up next Caleigh three hours later.

-00CM00-

Dave walked into Aaron's office after entering the BAU the next morning. "Have you talked to your oldest son?"

"About what?"

"Aaron, I've been watching the games and I can see his temper rising. It's quiet, just like his dad's. But it's rising."

"I've noticed," Aaron said. "And no I haven't talked to him. That's his world and not mine. He's an adult and a pro athlete. He's got to handle it however he sees fit."

"And when he goes off and gets suspended?"

"That's your profile of my son that you mentored? Do you really think that is going to happen Dave?" he asked, burrowing a look at Rossi. "I think that's more of your Italian temper than knowing your oldest nephew." Rossi looked at him. Aaron smiled. "Knowing my son, he's telling the team to just keep hitting the shit out of the Blue Jays pitching staff."

Dave looked at him and softly smiled. "You're probably right on my temper."

"Probably?"

"Screw you Aaron," Dave said, heading for his office.

-00CM00-

The first game in Atlanta got ugly in the fifth inning. The Hotchners as usual were watching the game. Jack was in the recliner with some popcorn. Aaron and Beth shared a bowl of it. The Braves were already ahead 6-2. Freddie Freeman came up to bat. His at bat before that, he had homered. Aaron Loup drilled Freddie on the left wrist. Zach, standing in the on deck circle, hearing where the pitch landed, quickly waved out John Lovell, the Braves assistant medical trainer as Freddie walked out of the batter's box. Lovell took one look at Freddie's wrist and looked at Brian Snitker. Snitker immediately pulled his line-up card out of his back pocket to find a replacement for Freddie. _God damnit_ Zach thought, silently seething.

The first pitch he saw, Zach drilled into the deep left field seats. Loup got the Hotchner glare as Zach rounded the bases in his usual fashion.

Aaron and Beth were watching the game as they both worked on their laptops. Jack was already showered and ready for bed. The team had been blessed with home time with the unsubs taking some time off. _That's how he handles it Dave_ Aaron texted.

In the top of the seventh inning, with the Blue Jays batting, things got worse. Kevin Pillar, a Blue Jay player struck out on a nasty pitch from Jason Motte that Zach called. Pillar shouted a homophobic epithet at Motte that microphones around homeplate picked up. Zach rose out of his catcher's stance and glared at him.

"Fuck you as well," Pillar hurled at Zach.

"Get your ass into the dugout before I drill it into the ground you asshole." Pillar threw his bat and took a swing at Zach. Both benches and bullpens immediately emptied.

Zach caught the right hook in his left hand, squeezed hard, twisting Pillar's arm a bit using a move that Morgan had taught him. _My man_ Derek texted Hotch. That put Pillar to his knee in pain. That stopped the impending fight; immediately. Zach released his hold on Pillar. Home plate umpire Brian O'Nora watched as Pillar shook his head at Zach. "Get your ass into the dugout," O'Nora ordered to Pillar. Pillar compiled. O'Nora and the rest of the umpires quickly got ordered restored, calming everyone down.

"Way to go Zach!" Jack smiled.

 _That's my boy_ Dave texted back to Aaron. Aaron just shook his head at Beth who was reading over his shoulder.

In the top of the eighth inning, Jose Bautista, the Blue Jays top player, hit a long homerun into left field off Eric O'Flarerty. Everyone in the ballpark knew it was gone the second it come off the bat. But like the Toronto pitchers, Bautista was cocky. With the Blue Jays down by five runs, he flipped the bat into the air like he had hit a walk off homerun and sauntered towards first base, taking a slow run. The bat rolled back toward Zach.

Zach, still in his catcher's crouch, put his glove on the ground. He picked up the bat that rolled to his feet as Bautista took his sweet time rounding the bases as the loyal Braves faithful booed him. Zach stood up, pushed his catcher's mask on top of his head, putting the bat in both hands. And promptly broke it in two with his muscular arms. The snap echoed through the infield. Matt Kemp in left field laughed. _Nice message kid_.

 _That's my son's answer_ Aaron texted Dave. _Don't bite me in the ass again about my son's temper and how he handles things; my son has got this_.

 _Why you're dad_ Dave texted back with a smiley emoji.

 _That's my man right there_ Morgan texted them both. _Sending messages_ he said with his own smiley emoji.

Zach lasered the Hotchner glare to the Toronto manager as he put the two halves of Bautista's bat in his right hand, picking up his glove. He walked towards the Blue Jays dugout. O'Nora moved to step in front of him as the Blue Jays players went to the dugout steps. The Braves' players responded in the same way.

 _Aaron?_ Dave texted.

Zach waved the bat boy out to take the two halves of the bat. He handed them to the kid with a smile, the broken ends away from the boy. "Be careful Chris; there might be splinters."

"Got it Cob," Chris smiled, taking the pieces.

Zach gave his final Hotchner glare to Bautista as he touched homeplate. Bautista got up into Zach's face. "That was my bat!" O'Nora quickly moved to separate the two.

"You don't pull that shit in our house." Bautista looked at him. "You really think you can take me Jose? I'll bury your ass. So get your ass into the dugout before I prove it before God and creation." Bautista walked to the dugout.

Zach got a standing ovation from the home crowd. _Paybacks are a bitc_ h Morgan texted.

 _Yupppppppppp_ Dave texted back with three smiley emoji's.

Aaron smiled, showing the texts to Beth. She laughed reading them and evilly smiled. "You do know the one you need to send next to Dave?"

Aaron smiled. "I've got one better." _Hey Morgan_ , Aaron typed, with Beth looking over his shoulder, _when Hank wakes up at five tomorrow morning, send Rossi a priority text_.

 _Fuck you Aaron_ Dave texted back.

 _LOL! Paybacks Rossi_ Morgan laughed. _I love them!_

Beth kissed Aaron's cheek with a laugh. "You are good Hotchner."

"I have my moments," he smiled, kissing her back.

Jack looked at them, rolling his eyes. "I suppose you want me to go to bed now?"

Aaron and Beth each threw a piece of popcorn at him.

-00CM00-

Finishing his umpteenth report, Aaron pulled his cellphone off his desk and looked at the time. He smiled. Zach would be up and probably sharing a big breakfast with Caleigh. He hit the speed dial number to Zach's cell.

Zach smiled as his caller ID came up. He took a quick drink of milk to wash down the scrambled eggs he was eating and hit the speaker button. "Good morning dad," Zach said. "How are you?" Lex barked a greeting.

Aaron smiled as Dave rolled into his office with a file. "I'm good. Good morning my daughter," he smiled. He put his cell on speaker, setting it on his desk.

"Good morning dad," Caleigh smiled. Lex barked again.

"Good morning Lex," Aaron laughed. She gave him a happy bark.

"How's your temper this morning Zach," Aaron questioned, shooting a look at Dave.

"Dad, you know me better than that. Number one; I don't have much of a temper. Number two; when I do, it flares quickly and then dies down."

"Like a true Hotchner," Dave smiled. "Great job last night kid."

"Good morning Uncle Dave," the couple said together. Lex added her greeting. Dave smiled.

"Zach, why I'm really calling is to ask how Freddie is doing." The two profilers could hear him eating more of his breakfast.

"It's not good dad; his wrist is broken. He's out ten weeks."

"Damn," Dave muttered.

"So now what Zach?"

"Dad, that's why I'm shoveling in my breakfast so I can get showered, shaved and head to the ballpark. After the game last night, Flowerpot, Fiddle and me went to the Skipper with an idea. Coppolella bought off on it this morning."

"Slow down Zach," Aaron said. "Flowerpot? Fiddle?"

Zach laughed. "Welcome to baseball nicknames dad. Flowerpot is Tyler Flowers; we played together last year in Triple A. He's my back-up."

"OK, I get the flowerpot thing. Fiddle?"

"That's Kurt Suzuki. Not many major league clubs carry three catchers. But Coppolella signed him to mentor Flowerpot and me with his experience and us being rookies. He's been great; and hitting the damn cover off the ball when he gets a chance to play. He's loved around the clubhouse and just is a great guy."

"And back in the 80's, kids taking violin lessons used the Suzuki method to learn," Dave intoned. "Hence Fiddle."

"Why he's your senior profiler dad," Zach smiled.

"OK; I got that. What's the plan?"

"Flowerpot is hitting as well as Fiddle. And he played first base in high school and college when he wasn't catching. He just needs some practice. And I've done it once, so I'm willing to work my ass off and learn the position as well. It sucks losing Freddie, especially the way he's been hitting. But between the three of us, we can cover that. And Fiddle gets more playing time. It's a short term fix; but we thought it could work so that's why we ran it up the flagpole. Skip bought in. So I'm heading to the ballpark early to get some extra infield practice playing first base."

"Hey," Aaron thought out loud, "a chance to not crouch for one night giving your hips and knees a break."

"That was our biggest selling point dad. And like I said a couple years ago; if Stan can play the position…." Aaron and Dave both laughed.

-00CM00-

The day after Zach's birthday in June, six days before Father's Day, the Braves started a three game series against the Nationals in DC on a Monday night. The entire BAU group was in the stands early to see Jack working during batting practice. He was one of the Braves' batboys for the series as Zach had promised him earlier in the year. It had been OK'd by the Nationals that usually supply the batboys as the home team. Jack, now done with school, would fly to Atlanta with the team on their charter. Aaron, Beth and Dave would join the three kids in Atlanta on Thursday, flying down; on Dave of course. Zach and Jack had the day off.

Henry LaMontagne was in awe watching Jack do his job. Aaron rubbed his shoulder with a smile. "Next year Henry, you can join Jack doing that."

"Really Uncle Aaron?" he excitedly asked. JJ and Will looked at Hotch.

Aaron gave Henry his large smile. "Really; Zach and Jack have already talked about it."

"Yes!" Henry shouted.

Aaron smiled at Will and JJ. "You two just need to get him to Atlanta."

The group, including Emily who was on her two week furlough from Interpol, looked at the two seats that were still empty as the stadium started to fill in with spectators. Pete and Lisa appeared at the end of the aisle.

JJ looked at Lisa. "You just had a baby two weeks ago and you look that good?" she smiled, hugging her.

"And I'm ready for a break," Lisa smiled. "I'm overwhelmed."

JJ smiled. "Welcome to motherhood," rubbing her shoulder.

"Who's taking care of Amelia," Beth asked.

"Mama," Pete said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he and Lisa moved to their seats. "She'll get spoiled rotten and we'll have hell to pay for the next three days." The group all laughed.

"Oooo pics please," Emily smiled at Lisa. Lisa proudly pulled out her cellphone.

"She's beautiful," Tara smiled, looking over Emily's shoulder. The new parents smiled their thanks.

"So Stan, how you handling a girl," Derek asked with his wicked smiled. Savannah drilled a punch into his bicep.

"One Peter at a time Morgan," Pete smiled. "God help them." The group laughed more.

"Stan, I've got a big ass shotgun to back you that you can borrow," Dave smiled at him.

"I'll take you up on that in fourteen years Dave," Pete smiled back. Dave pointed at him with his soft smile.

Reid looked at Garcia. "We're not the godparents this time?" The group all roared with laughter.

Father Jimmy smiled. "I've got that covered the Sunday before the All-Star break"

The group looked at Hotch and the young parents. "Sorry Reid; Zach and Caleigh got the call this time. Caleigh will be here for the weekend. The Braves play the Nats again. Zach asked for Sunday off. The team gave it to him," Aaron smiled. "They think he might be playing in the All-Star game in Miami that Tuesday," he beamed.

Garcia smiled at Lisa, elbowing Reid. "We'll allow the fill ins." The group laughed again.

Zach was announced as the Braves' starting first baseman. Aaron looked over his shoulder at Pete nervously bouncing his knee. "He said he's ready Stan," Aaron smiled.

"He told me the same thing Hotch. But excuse me if I'm…"

"Hell Pete," Dave wickedly smiled. "If you can play the…"

"Screw you Dave and the horse you rode in on." The group laughed again.

In the fourth inning, Bryce Harper, the Nationals best player hit a laser shot towards first base that bounced on the infield. Zach went to one knee, nabbing the hard hit ball to his right. He waved off Folty, the pitcher running towards the base to take Zach's throw and got to the base before Harper for an unassisted out.

"And that ladies and gentlemen," Pete smiled, taking a drink of his beer, "is why I'm playing town baseball and Cob is where he is."

Epilogue

The Hotchner family had a wonderful Thursday together after Zach picked up their guests at the airport.

The players in the Braves lockerroom loved having Jack around as much as Zach. They all knew the brothers were close. Jack had spent the nights in DC in Zach's hotel room, a total member of the traveling team.

In the middle of the seventh inning against the Marlins at SunTrust Park Friday night, the skies opened up. The grounds crew quickly got the infield covered with the tarp.

The Braves players were in the clubhouse enjoying some down time. Brian Snitker came out of his office and looked at his team. "Sorry guys; it's going to be a late night. They expect the rain delay to be an hour. But we'll be playing again." Aaron, Beth and Dave in John Schuerholz's suite heard the same thing.

Folty, Mike Foltynewicz, the starting pitcher that night, knew his work was done for the evening. The rest of the game would be in the hands of Braves' bullpen with Zach catching. They would not let Folty's two hitter go to waste with the Braves up 5-0.

Folty winked at Jace and Dansby. "Let's have some fun with the kid." Brendon Phillips, another veteran player like Matt Kemp and the Braves' second baseman, quickly changed out of his uniform along with some of the other players.

Jack looked at Zach. "Tarp fun in the rain bro," he smiled. "And you get to be a part of it. Plus Jack," he said looking at his brother with a serious look, "we entertain the folks in the stands that stay through the rain delay."

Jack looked around the lockerroom and noticed what some of the players were putting on. "I'm in," Jack brightly smiled, pulling off his uniform shirt.

In the warm Georgia pouring rain, Folty dashed out of the dugout in a Braves' lockerroom T-shirt, Braves sport shorts and his flip flops. He sprinted to the mound. Fiddle took his position behind the plate. Flowerpot went to first base. Phillips, Swannie and Jace Peterson, the Braves' third baseman, all dressed the same came out to play their positions.

Zach came out of the dugout in the pouring rain with Jack. "Just follow my lead bro," he smiled, rubbing Jack's shoulder.

A large, black rain jacket hooded individual walked behind homeplate.

Chip Carey, the voice of the Atlanta Braves TV broadcasts, following in his late father's footsteps, ran into the area of the SunTrust Park's PA announcer. "I got this John," he smiled at the PA announcer.

The fans that were taking cover from the rain in the concourse areas of the ballpark looked with interest. "The infield is set," Chip said into the PA. "Jace is at third, Dansby at short, Brendon at second and Tyler at first." The fans all laughed as Zach stepped into the batter's box that was under the tarp. Folty threw an imaginary pitch in the pouring rain. Zach didn't swing.

The black hooded figure behind Fiddle signaled ball four. "And Folty issues a walk," Chip said. Zach trotted down to first base sharing a high five with Tyler.

"I've got this Chip," John said. "Now batting for the Braves; number 62, Jack Hotchner," his voice boomed over the PA System. Aaron, Beth and Dave smiled at John Schuerholz, moving down into the seating area of the suite with Beth filming the scene on her cellphone.

Jack came up to bat, swinging his imaginary bat three times at Folty. Mike roared with laughter in the pouring rain and threw Jack his imaginary pitch. Jack swung. Jace dived onto the tarp like he was trying to catch the hot liner, sending up a wave of water from the downpour. Jace got up and threw his imaginary ball to Phillips.

"That's a hot liner to third," Carey said. "This could be close folks."

Zach, twenty feet away from second base, dived head first to slide into the base, sending up a spray of water off the tarp. The dark hooded umpire ran out to signal Zach safe. He then turned towards first as Brendon throw the "ball" to Tyler.

Jack followed his brother and did the same at first. "And head umpire Freddie Freeman," Chip said over the PA, "rules all runners safe." The crowd waiting in the concourses applauded the show. Freeman pulled off his dark hood and waved to the crowd with his casted left wrist. "Folks; you've got real baseball coming back at you in about thirty minutes."

Dave looked at Beth, Aaron and Schuerholz. "Jack will never forget that," he smiled as all the guys raced into the dugout to get dressed for the resuming of play.

Jack looked at the players, soaking wet like him in the tunnel going to the Braves' lockerroom. "Thanks guys," he smiled. "That was awesome."

Zach rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah, it was bro. But it's a hot shower and back into our uniforms. We've got work to do."

Jack smiled at the group. "I sorta love you guys." The group rubbed his shoulder.

-00CM00-

Garcia woke the entire BAU group up way too early Saturday morning with Beth's video.

#####

 **A/N: Gold Glove is an honor for each position in baseball for outstanding work in fielding. Or, for you internationals, playing defense.**

 **For some of my really sharp eyed readers, you might have noticed that I changed the name of the Braves' manager aka Skipper. I screwed it up in previous stories and fully admit the error. I'm bad. And pardon the pun for those of you that understand baseball. The Braves' Manager is** _ **Brian**_ **Snitker.**

 **Baseball isn't hockey. But tempers can flare, benches and bullpens can empty and melee's can happen. It's an alpha male sport. Enough said.**

 **Please remember from a previous story that the home team "supplies" the batboys for the visiting club as well; which is why Zach would know Chris' name.**

 **In the US, Father's Day is the third Sunday in June. I know it's weird to me that so many countries celebrate this day in different months. *shrugs***

 **Thank you everyone for reading!**

 ***Humble Jedi Knight bow***


End file.
